juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 4tel-Finale 3 4 - Casa vs. Weima (prod. by D-RuSh Vid. by Gio)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/casarap90 Twitter: http://twitter.com/CasaRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/casarap_official Merchandise (RIPLI*NT Shirt): http://mdize.com/maenner/maenner-artist-merchandise/gio.html Mix/Master und Video: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instrumental: http://www.facebook.com/drushofficial ich beende deinen traum vom sieg, weimar du hast ausgedient wie soll ich dich ernstnehm wenn du mir nicht in die augen siehst ich komm ins battle ich zerstückel dich du spast warum guckst du auf den boden, bist du schüchtern oder was mit deinen runden blendest du das eine oder andre kind egal wie gut das ganze klingt - sag mir wo die punches sind klar wer diesen kampf gewinnt ich hab in jeder einzelnen minute mehr gepunched als du in deinen ganzen fünf in denen du mir zeigst das du leichte beute bist cc du verkaufst dich als real und das is heuchlerisch ich begreifs bis heute nicht, wie komisch bist du, erst sagst du rolex ist schwul und dann sagst du das du seine freundin fickst du brauchst es nicht leugnen bitch, der partner eines schwulen ist ei n mann also hast du seinen freund gefickt tja entweder bist du nutte ein blender oder du bist eine noch größere schwuchtel als scenzah guck wie ich sie jedes mal aufs neue begeister ich brauch keine verfickte maske damit leute mich feiern ich verprügel den faggot wenn die kids uns vergleichen bin ich der typ mit den skills du bist der typ mit der cappy. du hast den ganzen mist gelöscht den es über dich gibt im netz und versuchst dann auch noch den fakt zu kontern das du dich versteckst alter was du für ein feigling bist, du zeigst dich nicht und hast dir eingepisst das man dich damit in ner zeile disst ICH FRAGE MICH GRAD - () - WAS LABERST DU DA? du nennst dein gegner biter und das als savas imitat tja wenn du so bekloppt bist die cap so auf den kopf zu ziehen ist es klar das dir der durchblick fehlt und du dann optiks schiebt glaube nicht das du für diese scheiße geld kriegst jetzt wird Weimar zerstört wie im zweiten weltkrieg ich kill dich mit einem battle, ich nehm dir das w aus deinem nam und sorg dafür das sie dich ab jetzt nur noch eimer nennen also eimer du erweckst bei manchen wohl den anschein krass zu sein, doch ich bin im großen und ganzen nur gelangweilt denn mit deine hingeklatschen phrasen disst du garkein dauernd von punches zu reden ist noch lange keine punchline was war das fürn fetter text, man du sagst du bist fresher als tupperwareninhalt? ey das hat mich echt geflasht doch ohne spaß, ich hab mehr kohle als son dreck banker und bin so fresh, sie nennen mich mentos the freshmaker du eimer alter 8 minuten gegen scenzah warn im endeffekt ein fehler doch im gegensatz zu dir war das ein echter gegner du dagegen bist ein witz gegen mich sogar die länge dieser runde ist ein diss gegen dich schon in der kindheit war dein leben in der schule mies dein größte schwäche war "ich sehe was was du nicht siehst" komm wir spielen mal, wenn ich gewinn musst du die cap verkaufen ich seh was was du nicht siehst und zwar die welt da draussen ich zerfetze den spast, ich hatte zwar liebeslieder doch hab im gegensatz zu scenzah nie auf gangster gemacht also komm, du hast doch sicher diesen scheiß gefunden doch selbst meine liebeslieder punchen mehr als deine runden in der quali warst du krass, du wolltest alle plätten aber hast natürlich rein aus zufall den schwamm vergessen den god of battle und was zeigt uns das im endeffekt du bist feige oder hast halt keinen plan von battlerap du trägst deine cap doch junge was soll das bewirken du wirst hier zerfetzt, egal wie du versuchst dich abzuschirmen das hier ist battlerap, sag mal wenn ich dir mein smartphone an den schädel werfe bist du dann gehandycapped? du machst was ich sage, dass sieht man an deiner runde "guck auf den boden!" ha das machst fein mein junge ey ich werde dich erledigen im battle man du trägst die cap doch nur um deine tränen zu verstecken du eimer alter du kleine fotze kommst ins jbb um hier ein bisschen mitzumischen und wagst es dich dann deinen gegner mit den klicks zu dissen du machst das doch auch für fame, damit sie dich da draussen sehen wenn du keine klicks willst - dann geh ins vbt zu recherchezwecken musst ich deinen scheiß ertragen ich hab deine runde gehört und wär fast eingeschlafen du wirst zerfickt du hund denn deine texte haben ca die gleiche aussagekraft wie dein gesichtsaudruck canakan hat noch mehr mit seiner cam gewackelt als ich beim rappen mit den händen zappel ich hab erst gedacht der ist geistig behindert doch ich glaub eim soll das video am einschlafen hindern Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos